villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Vader (The Star Wars)
Darth Vader is the main antagonist of the Dark Horse Comics miniseries The Star Wars. He is the ruler of the New Galactic Empire and unlike his mainstream counterpart, he is not the father of Luke Skywalker, neither is he force sensitive. Alongside governor Crispin Hoedaack and Vantos Coll, Vader had plotted to overthrow the reigning Emperor, Cos Dashit, with their move depending on the outcome of the Empire's Aquilaean campaign. Appearance Darth Vader is a male human with black hair and a brown left eye. He has a red-colored cybernetic eye and is also seen with heavy scarring along his face. History He was first seen as the ruler of the New Galactic Empire. In the following issue, the King of Aquilae signs a peace treaty with the Empire, although unaware that Darth Vader is going to attack. Luke Skywalker and Devil Squadron attack the invading Empire forces, but it was a win for the Empire and King Kayos is killed. Annikin Starkiller is ordered to find Princess Leia, who steps down from being Queen. Skywalker later sends his battle squadron against their new superweapon, the Space Fortress. Droids R2-D2 and C-3PO escape the heavily damaged Sector 2-A via escape pod. The Empire then recruits Valorum to track down Luke Skywalker. Before the speech, Hoedaack informed Dashit that the crowds had been awaiting at the Plaza of the Daders all morning. Secretly, however, he alongside Darth Vader and Vantos Coll plotted to usurp Dashit's authority. Later on, Vader begins rounding up any and all civilians who attempt to resist his rule and brutally vaporizes them in public executions. In The Star Wars 7, Princess Leia was captured by Darth Vader. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker dispatches his secret force of Wookiees to attack. Vader plans to have his scientists torture Leia until her mind breaks to his will, and kicks the torture off by electrocuting her and laugh at her pain and uses the Space Fortress to firebomb the planet of Aquilae. Afterwards, Luke Skywalker and the Wookiee forces attack the Space Station, while Annikin Starkiller then sets free Princess Leia with the help of a redeemed Valorum. Shortly after, the Space Fortress was destroyed, killing Vantos Coll and Crispin Hoedaack. He was never seen again afterwards. Personality Darth Vader is a tyrannical leader who wants to usurp Dashit's title of Emperor. Besides, he was shown to be very sadistic by laughing at Leia when she was electrocuted while using the Space Fortress to destroy Aquilae. He also killed people that get in his way and executed people who resist his rule. Furthermore, because he lacks the tragic past of his mainstream counterpart, he is a ruthless person with no redeeming traits. Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Usurper Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Totalitarians Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sophisticated Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers